


Quidditch Teams

by Yatorihell



Series: In the Darkness: Trivia [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: A break down of the four Quidditch teams and a few facts.





	Quidditch Teams

** Gryffindor  **

  * Unnamed – Beater #1
  * Aiha – Beater #2
  * Yugiha – Keeper #3
  * Tsuguha – Chaser #4
  * Unnamed – Chaser #5
  * Hiyori – Chaser #6
  * Bishamon – Seeker #7



 

**Slytherin **

  * Nora – Beater #1
  * Unnamed – Beater #2
  * Unnamed - Keeper #3
  * Unnamed – Chaser #4
  * Unnamed – Chaser #5
  * Unnamed – Chaser #6
  * Yato – Seeker #7



 

**Ravenclaw **

  * Unnamed – Beater #1
  * Unnamed – Beater #2
  * Unnamed – Keeper #3
  * Unnamed – Chaser #4
  * Unnamed – Chaser #5
  * Unnamed – Chaser #6
  * Kazuma – Seeker #7



 

** Hufflepuff  **

  * Unnamed – Beater #1
  * Unnamed – Beater #2
  * Mineha – Keeper #3
  * Unnamed – Chaser - #4
  * Mayu – Chaser #5
  * Yukine – Chaser #6
  * Suzuha – Seeker #7



 

Bishamon’s mother was part Veela and her dad was a Metamorphagus.

Suzuha and Yukine are each other’s first boyfriends.

Kofuku was in Slytherin and Daikoku was in Hufflepuff. They were childhood sweethearts but Daikoku kept a distance because of his lycanthropy.

Manabu is Belgian.


End file.
